TMNT Secrets of Magic
by crebi
Summary: Magic  is a  secret. They are a  secret, She is a  secret. But what  if someone didn't want to be a secret anymore? What would you do? Would you  hide  and  hope that  secret  would be a secret? Or  Go  out with a  bang?  Its Funny really.


The night was cold and wet, filled with darkness and thunder. It was a meeting night. Slowly and like the dust he moved with stealth. Entering the door of a home and closing it behind him. Picking up the towel that was always left by the door he walked to his normal sitting place. Splinter had an angered look in his eye but that went away when she came into view with sunflowers. Flowers, she would always have flowers to greet him. But no he was angered and mad at the young women

"Why don't you listen to me?" the rat asked.  
>"I listen to no one master…Ya should know dat by now" She had an odd accent. Heavy and hard to understand. But After a while he got the hang of it over a few years.<br>"That's the problem with you, you have to start listening or-" he was cut off with a chuckle and a rather toothy smile.  
>"Or vhat get killed? Sorry but I'm faster, stronger and deadlier den dem."<p>

He growled but her voice still reached him "Sorry… But I'm too sensitive for dat, if I start listening to everything, every part of me will just…, if I did vhat you ask of me den I vont be able to hear that one that needs to be heard, If I listen I will hear too much…." She giggled again.  
>"You and your tricks, they will get you killed on day" He sighed. Stroking his muzzle. This young girl was different very different. She was not like him and ye he was.<br>"My tricks are vhat keep me alive master, I use Vhat I can to get by, you should know that better than anyone" She said little bitterly.  
>"I teach my sons what I know to be safe!"<br>"You can't keep dem safe forever, dere not babies anymore. You are keeping dem from the vorld dat dey vere born in!"

Her voice was still but it hit harder than it should have. She had a point. He was keeping them from the world. But he knew that. They were older a little wiser, and they have been in far greater risks then what he had wanted. They were fine young men now not little boys. Though he questioned the youngest.

"Ya can't keep dem hidden forever…." She repeated.

"I know, I know.." he sighed.

Sunflowers moved from place to place finding a new hope in the light that would be perfect for them. He watched with old eyes and smiled. The one that was moving them stayed hidden behind them not really showing her face to him. Splinter smiled, but still remember her words.

"You might be right, I cannot protect them forever, but I can still guide them on the right path, like I'm doing with you."

She smiled "First time ya said I vas right in a long vhile" she giggled. "How did they like the soup you made?"

" They love it, not a scarp left after dinner, Thank you Hope."

Splinter smiled himself; he could never stay mad at one of his students even if it was his sons or the girl.

A cup of tea was poured by a long green tail that had a little red tuff at the tip of it, and it was given to him. Gladly taking it, green tea that's what it tasted like. Bitter and yet relaxing.

"Vhat vould ya do if I meet dem?"

That was a question she would ask from time to time and he would say the same thing. "Nothing, I would still treat you the same as I do now.."  
>"Vhy?"<br>"Because I think of you the same as I do them, you are nothing more than a student to me as they are."

The room was still and Splinter went on "You are different from my sons-"  
>"So vhat if I'm different, so are you, you're a rat and dere turtles and I'm nothing more den a monster… But I'm starting to not to care as much, being different makes me who I am…" she wasn't sounding so sure with herself. She sounded a little hurt.<p>

"So you say child but, you have powers and they don't"

The vase of sunflowers started to move away from Splinter, it was looking for a new home again. "So I can blow a few building sky high so vhat"  
>"That and your learning ability" the rat pointed out "You see things , they don't, you feel things they don't, you feel what they feel with a little touch, Hope you.."<br>"Haha" He stoped when hering her laugh, she didn't want to hear anymore. She would do that from time to time. "Oh your very, very, funny Ratty, Tell dat one to my math teacher"

Splinter sat in the chair and watched the flowers stop and move again but then saw the tea pot fought by along with the tea cup "Child…"

"Right, Right" the pot stopped and so did the cup. Slowly falling to the table they sat there like normal things. Cores things in this house were never normal, not with his girl living in it. It was filled with magic, mystery and it was her prison. There was a long pause until hope spoke again.  
>"Remember ven ve first meet each other?" she asked.<br>"How could I not?"

* * *

><p>Splinter couldn't help but smile, how could he not remember. It was only a few years now that she ran into him with sunflowers in her arms and blood covering her left eye. It was a on a day like this one cold, wet and stormy. Running down in the sewers below she was holding a few sunflowers. She ran into him and 'touched' him. Thought she looked human at first, not this monster she was now.<p>

Being the rat that he was he gave her a helping paw. Then wiped the blood from her face. She was going to protest but he did it anyway."Ya know ninjitsu right?" she asked him right off the bat.

The rat looked at her and then she said "Don't ask, it's better not to ask" she said. He gave a little sigh and nodded.

Red hair went flying as she held onto his shoulders. Black blue eyes widen as she asked "Pleas teach me!" she begged. Such odd eyes she had. She saw that he was looking. She scrambled to put hr sunglasses back on to hide them from him. He stood there looking at her blankly not knowing what to do or say.

* * *

><p>"You begged after I said no" Splinter said as he sipped his tea. There was a slight giggle she wasn't going to deny it; it was true that she did. After another moment the flowers finally stopped and where resting in front of the window with the curtains opened to the side.<p>

"Vell vhat do ya dink" she asked. Standing by the vase was a girl, not a normal girl a mutant just like him. But more green then he could ever be. Red hair, long and straight as a pin, and violet freckles all over. She smiled at the pretty flowers then looked at him with a sweet smile. She moved and a glimpse of her wings could be seen.

Splinter smiled, not to the flowers but to her "There perfect right where they are Hope." She looked at the flowers again "No, No, deh need to be moved" He sighed watching her move them aging. It was funny really she could never be content. Moving from one spot to the other. She was always moving. Keeping busy. He has learned to now ask questions anymore. But Soon Hoped stopped, looking at splinter with thought black and blue eyes, she looked as if she wanted to tell him something "Splinter…"

"Yes Child?" Looking up from his teacup. Hope sighed, "No its nothing" Hope placed the sunflowers back where they were in the first place and smiled. Splinter was going to say something, but changed his mind. Finishing his tea he got up. Taking his coat "May I?" Hope looked and nodded. Grabbing some chalk she made a manhole in the center of her living room floor. Drawing a few symbols . Shaking her hands she blew at them "Open" slamming her hand on the chalk drawing. Splinter got himself ready, watching a hole form in the center of her living room. This Girl was like no other she was something like him and yet she was not, she could do things that he could and could not. She was magic, and he was not.

"Hope…" he said lightly. She looked up, black blue eyes meeting with his old brown ones. She held her hand out. It was not gloved. How odd. Taking it Hope smiled, but it went away quickly, she looked at him grimly "Child?"

"Please…" she started, Holding his hand carefully now, like if she held it wrong he would brake "Please Splinter….Be safe vhen going home, and rest vell, dats all I ask of ya." He did not know what to say. Bowing his head "Rest well, and have a good day at school in the morning." His hand leaving hers , the rat jumped into the hole and was gone. She watched it a little the taking her tail and smudged it. The hole was gone.

"Vhy, vhy did I have to get myself attached?" She didn't like what she saw. She did not like the everyday tiredness, the feeling of a old age, the feeling of a death that was slowly coming.

"God, vhy do ya forsake me so much?"

* * *

><p>Splinter landed with a gentle thud. Brushing himself off; he took his cain and walked on. Coughing every now and then. He was old, He had lived longer than any normal rat would have and he was happy. And rather thankful for that spell too. He was only a few blocks away from home. Thinking over the little meeting he just had, he could not help but worry over that look she gave him. "I will have to ask next time…" but some were within him, he knew what she may have seen. And it was only a matter of time really.<p>

Coming to the door he hared a crash, some yelling and then fighting. With a heavy sigh. Splinter pulled the little lever and went in once the door opened "Boys!" He was home, he was tired, and now he had to act like a father to another set of kids. It was good to be home.

End of prologue


End file.
